


Why McCoy Agreed

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Series: Whys... Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is a ruthless man.  Everyone knows that.  McCoy is his pet, his toy, his incubator.  Everyone knows that.</p><p>Or is he?</p><p>Or...</p><p>This is why McCoy agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why McCoy Agreed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion/sequel to 'Why Kirk Chose Him".

McCoy is used to the looks.  It's always a mixture between pity and relief.  Some feel sorry for him, wonders what kind of life he lives.  Others are just glad it's him and not them.

They think Kirk is cruel.  That he has no regard for human life.  That he keeps McCoy as a pet, a toy, an incubator...

That someday Kirk will grow bored of him and toss him away.

Most manage to hide it well.  He still catches it sometimes.  Like the days when Kirk is particularly angry about one thing or another.

Like this one... the fool...

Only he's different from most.

The fool is not the first to ask, but it was the first time McCoy thought about it.  Later McCoy would blame it on the pregnancy hormones.  He is deep into his third pregnancy.  He's big and round and swollen.  He feels like a dam waiting to explode at anytime.

Kirk has taken him off duty.  He spends his days in Kirk's bed chained, hard, and plugged full with Kirk's seed.  Their sons are latched tightly to each breast when Kirk's men bring in the fool.

McCoy is curious and cautious.  Kirk never takes prisoners. Weak men make for poor enemies, and Kirk has plenty of enemies in the universe.  

The men shove him to the ground.  They each take a turn at kicking him on the side before spitting at him.  They don't look or acknowledge McCoy when they leave.  

The fool coughs.  He coughs out a mouthful of blood.  He turns his head and looks at McCoy.  He looks at him with large eyes. He looks like they are kindred spirits.

He doesn't say anything, and McCoy's curiosity has waned.  The room is quiet save for the sounds of his sons' greedily suckling away.  He taps his eldest's cheeks.  He's biting again.  He gets it from Kirk.  The boy looks up at him with those deep blue eyes.  He looks almost exactly like Kirk save for the hair, the midnight black hair.

McCoy taps his cheek again.  The boy loosens his grip before returning to suckling.  He looks back at the fool.

He's standing now.  McCoy notices the cuffs on the floor.

A escape artist...

He's about to tell the fool that he cannot escape.  Doesn't he realize he's on a star ship floating in deep space?   That he can't just walk out?

He's expecting the fool to try, to walk out of the room.  

Instead the fool steps forward.  He's at McCoy's ankles.  With a pop, the cuffs come off.  His handcuffs come off just as fast.

"Come," the fool says.  "We can get away."

McCoy knows he's not speaking standard.  His words don't match his lip flaps.

"Come," the fool repeats desperately.  

McCoy...

McCoy is interested now.

A escape artist...

An unbreakable spirit...

He's beginning to understand now.  He stands up, a son in each arm.  His oldest gives him a look then the fool.  He doesn't speak.  The boy rarely speaks.  He watches.  He listens.  He's like a hawk.  

He sets the boy down on the ground before handing him his brother.  The baby whines.  He doesn't like it when anyone but McCoy holds him.  He only sometimes likes it when Kirk holds him.  He's not like his brother.  The only trait they share are the eyes.  They both have Kirk's deep blue eyes.

McCoy pulls on a pair of loose pants and a shirt.  He grabs a loose piece of cloth, wraps it once over his shoulder and once over his belly.  His elder son hands McCoy back his brother.  McCoy ties the child against his chest.  He supports the child's back with one hand and with the other takes his son's hands.

By now the fool has opened the door.

He's mildly surprised no one is in the hallway. The fool pads on ahead.  He reminds McCoy of a hunter. He crouches before each intersection.  McCoy wonders what he'll do if someone actually appears.

Unfortunately, he never gets to find out.

All too soon, the fool has lead him to an air lock.  There is a shuttle craft docked.

He watches him work the controls.  The door slides open.  He steps inside.  He gestures for McCoy.

McCoy can't believe it's this simple.  He could actually leave.  He can follow this fool, into that shuttle, and away.  He can leave Kirk.  He can raise his children to not be warriors, conquerors, or killers.

He looks down at his two children and his growing bump.  His eldest looks up at him.

He looks so much like Kirk.

He looks back at the fool.  He's still gesturing him forward.  McCoy takes his hand off of his sleeping son's back.

He raises it and slams it against the wall.

He's left with the ghost of the word "why" on the fool's lips as he disappears into the abyss.  

So he can speak standard...

The shuttle dematerializes.

His hand let's go of the button.  He sets it back against his younger son's back.  

He feels how tight his older son clenches his hand.  His son looks up at him with large eyes.  He's never seen the child look at him so.  He doesn't say anything.  

He simply pivots on the balls of his heels and glides them back to their quarters. He leaves the boys in their rooms, satiated and fed, before entering his bedroom.

Kirk is there now.  He is lounging lazily on their couch. He is twirling McCoy's ankle cuffs between his fingers.  The handcuffs are next to him.  He looks  up as McCoy walks over.  Parting his legs, Kirk smirks.  He set the cuffs down.  He aligns McCoy in front of him.  He lets out a 'tsk' as he works his pants down.  He pulls the plug out next.  He licks it before pulling McCoy down on his cock.

"You didn't leave," Kirk mutters he thrusts upwards.  His cock plunges deep into his tight hole.

Through the explosion of light, McCoy mutters a 'course not'.

 

Xxxxxx

 

That isn't the first time or the last.

He knows why he does it.  He's known since they met on that shuttle to the Academy.  He's known since the first time time he watched Kirk get what he wants.

 

Xxxxxxx

 

It isn't until his sixth pregnancy.  He's kidnapped by one of Kirk's enemies.  They claim Kirk stole something that belongs to them.  Due to equivalent exchange they take the thing Kirk holds most dear.

They choose McCoy.

He's tortured for days and weeks.  He almost loses their child three times. Kirk finds him deep in the throes of labor.  He's been in agony for 24 hours by then.

He watches from the corner of his eyes as Kirk destroys them.  

He's never seen Kirk so angry, so cruel.

Kirk carries him back to their quarters.  He lays him on their marital bed.

However, the child refuses to come.  He is sure he has bled his weight in blood by then.  Their children stand hurdled in the corner.  

Kirk has insisted they attend the birth after reading some book during his fifth pregnancy.  

He's pale.  He's starting to hear voices.  Voices from all the people he killed. Voices from all the people he couldn't help.

He wonders what the maker will say about his life choices. As he falls, as the world grow dim, he hears it... So far away...

"Bones..."

It's Kirk.  Kirk is calling him that ridiculous nickname, the nickname he gave him all those years ago at the academy.  

"Bones... Don't leave me."

He's never heard Kirk like this before.  He sounds scared.  He sounds afraid.

It's why McCoy agreed.  

His eyes snaps open.  He screams, and he roars.  With a strength he hasn't had in years, he pushes and pushes.  He pushes through the blood and the pain, he's seeing flashes of light when he finally feels the relief, when he hears that familiar pop and the feels the familiar ring of fire.  

Moments later, he hears the much long for cry.

He sees a perfectly healthy and beautiful screaming baby girl with Kirk's blue eyes and blonde hair cradled in his arms.  

He falls back, exhausted but alive.  

 

Xxxxxxxxx

 

They don't talk about that night.

The night Kirk called him Bones.  The night he almost died.  The night their daughter was born.  The night Kirk saved him.

He thinks Kirk has forgotten.

They return to their roles.  Kirk as the ruthless captain and McCoy as his aspirated CMO.

The pity eyes appear more often especially when McCoy doesn't get pregnant again.

He hears the talking and the rumors.  That Kirk is going to leave him.  That his days are limited. That Kirk has already found his next conquest.

He ignores the rumors for a long time.

He doesn't think about it until their daughter starts walking, talking, and playing with her siblings how long his womb has been bear.  He misses the feeling of Kirk's child growing inside of him.

He thinks maybe he's reaching the end of his child bearing years.  It saddens him.

However he doesn't get to think about that in the coming days.

Kirk has gone on a rampage.  He's pillaging and conquering constantly.  Their quota has never been higher.  McCoy's sickbay is filled and overflowing with injured crew members.  He becomes so busy he hasn't seen Kirk in days.

He isn't sure how much time has past.  It feels like a blur of days and nights.  He doesn't even know where they are until Kirk coms him.

He tells him to beam down.  Gives him strangely specific coordinates.

He catches Scotty's eyes as he's beamed down.  There's a peculiar look on his face.  

The planet is dark, burning and dying.  It looks strangely familiar.

Kirk is standing at the end of the debris and destruction.  He's not looking at him.  He's looking into the distance.

McCoy is curious.  He makes his way to Kirk.  He draws a deep breath.  

He knows this place.  

Kirk turns to him.  There is a smile on his face.  It reminds McCoy of their children.

He captures his face in his hands.  He presses a long kiss to McCoy's lips.  It bruises them as he pulls away.

"My empress," Kirk whispers against his lips.

McCoy's eyes wides.  A 'what' escapes his lips.  His mind can't comprehend what his eyes see, what his ears hear.

"This is yours Bones.  All yours," Kirk mutters.  

"Why?"

Kirk doesn't give gifts.  

Kirk laughs.  

He hasn't heard him laugh in years.

"As gratitude for our children."

McCoy can't help but raise an eyebrow.  "You conquered Terra because I gave you children?"

"Yes."  Kirk doesn't elaborate.  He pulls McCoy along.  He describes his plans, his visions.

They are going to stay here now.  

That night Kirk draws him to bed.

McCoy is still stunned.  His mind can't reconcile what his eyes see.

Kirk is buried deep inside of him.  He feels like he's going to explode.  It's been a long time since they did this he realizes.  At the last moment, the moment when Kirk is about to cum.  He pulls out.  His seed spurts across McCoy's chest.  McCoy is too stunned, too confused; he loses his pace.

Kirk doesn't comment as he leaves him to take a shower.

This occurs for weeks before McCoy confronts him. They have been on Terra, New Terra, for months now.  They are settling into their new roles.

As Kirk is about to pull out again, McCoy holds him.  Kirk fights him.

He looks enraged.

McCoy clenches his muscles tight. "No."  He doesn't think he has ever said no to Kirk.

He sees Kirk's eyes widen.  

"Let go, McCoy," he roars.

"No," McCoy says again.  Now that he has said it once, he says it again.  "No, I want your seed.  I want to give you another baby.  Our last is almost grown.  Don't you want another baby?"

It's weird to have this conversation now, like this.  But nothing about their relationship has ever been normal.

Kirk freezes.

There is look on his face that McCoy has only seen once on Kirk's face.

"You're afraid."  He finally says.

Kirk's face hardens; however, McCoy continues.  He continues because he knows he needs to.

"You're afraid," he says again.

"McCoy if you say that again I'll..."

"You won't."

"Try me."

"You won't.  You won't because that is why you won't cum inside of me again.  You're afraid I'll die in childbirth and leave you."

Kirk doesn't speak.

"You conquered the universe so no one could take me away."

"McCoy," Kirk hisses out.

"I won't leave you," McCoy sits up.  He wraps Kirk into his arms.  He kisses him hard.  He rolls his hips.  He smiles when he feels Kirk's seed fills him up.  

Kirk pulls away.  

"You better not, Bones."

"I won't, Jim."

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> McCoy wanted to tell his side of things.
> 
> Still not that proper mirror universe story.


End file.
